Eric's Return Chapter 3: Explanatory Procedures
Last time on Eric's Return to the Quest... Kiara in: Hurry! Channel that power or whatever and let's go! stands in the Cherished Fountain, and before Sixty's power can reach him, he gets a look at the Surface World. Amy and worried: Oh Eric...I hope he's okay... ???: What was that, Mommy? look closes and Eric becomes enraged, channeling not the power of Sixty, but of BloodClawer, Jayl Cel's menacing companion in one of Sixty's adventures. Kiara: Eric! Please stop! You must've misunderstood! does not listen, but stops his merciless attacks.....to confront Kiara! Eric's Return to the Quest Chapter 3 Written by Dk64rules Return to [[Eric's Return to the Quest|'the page hub']]? Part 1: Continued From Last Time John: Oh my god! Kiara! Eric: Want to join her?! despite John's fighting back, is able to easliy toss John into the water near Kiara Eric: Hope you can swim! Mwahahaha! Eric goes back into the city to destroy it and fulfill the evil desire that has possessed him, he is suddenly corrupted with flashbacks of his life and falls to the ground. Bystanders: *chatter* Wha? What was that? WHO was that? Huh? *chatter* and Kiara swim for shore. Desperately exhausted, they manage to run to the Cherished Fountain, but what they see is shockingly what they expected... Merevelous: Don't worry, my citizens, I shall rid the town of this evil individual! Behold, the sword of the Gods! out Eric's old sword. John & Kiara: Stop! Don't kill him! Merevelous: With this, I shall smite yet another threat to us! Wait, what? tackles Merevelous, and Kiara takes the sword, as the crowd boos and curses them. Merevelous: Hey, retards, what do you think you're- John? And Kiara? gets up. Merev: So...you in it together I see! Trying to avenge your old friend- looks at the body on the stone ground. Merev: Eric?! But how?! He- I- But- Kiara: He's alive. And he was going to just kill you with the power of Sixty Four, but he got interrupted by a disturbing vision and channeled the wrong power. Merev: I see...well, I have something to explain as well. Part 2: Control The Void, Oh Great Castle John & Kiara: What? Merev: I'm not really in charge of this place. Kiara: Wait, huh? Merev: Atop the Highest Perch '''there is a new castle that controls the Void. That castle is owned by... John: Who? Merev: ...Guyton Darksinner, also known as- Kiara: Your assistant?! He's the true ruler?! But why did you say you were? Merev: I wanted to be accepted. I lived my whole life being rejected by the world. Whenever I found an accepting place, it would be killed or destroyed, almost as if the world did not want to see me without anger. So, when I heard that a new Void Darklord had been chosen, I found him and offered to be his helper. He said that he had a bigger plan up his sleeve and wanted the son of Sixty Four, because his father, Jayl Cel, was- John: Wait, Jayl Cel was Guyton's father? But King Alkatraz's father was Jayl, so that means... Merev: That they were brothers? Yes, it does. Guyton's original name was Prisen Cel, but he took up the name Guyton Darksinner to hide his relations with the king. His plan was to put me in his place as the Void Darklord so he could spy on Eric Four on the surface world, and nothing would be left out of place here. He wanted Eric because Jayl Cel was demoted of his Darklord rank when Sixty defeated him. Guyton wanted revenge. I was on board with it until I saw Eric. The kid looked tormented, obviously he was made fun of for the shadow arm he had, and he looked angry and tired of being the little guy. The reject. I saw myself in Eric. When Guyton tried to help, I threw him down the shaft, as you saw. I knew he could survive, but I did not want to see him then. I couldn't bring myself to be Guyton's assistant anymore. I did try to kill Eric, but I regretted the decision. After you left with John to have him healed of his stab wound, I left the Dark Castle and hid from Guyton. When Guyton came back, he did not look for me. He just reclaimed his place, but let everbody know that I was the one in charge again. John: So, in order for the plan to be carried out, what would've happened next? Part 3: Merevelous Is On The Good Side Merev: I don't know. All I know is, Eric needs to be taken to the king's former castle. In the mess of stone and collasped columns, I've hidden The Orb of Sacred Shadow from Guyton for him. He must take it and use it to defeat that smart Darklord. John: Great, thanks! Let's go! Kiara: Wait, Merevelous! Merev: Yes? Kiara: When Eric saw the surface world, he said that his Mom replaced him with someone else. Do you know anything about that? Merev: ...yes. I do. It was a terrible thing, I know! But I sent her a '''Shadow Kid, a nasty cretin that inserts new memories over old ones, and that particular kid was commanded to replace the memories of Eric over with memories of having the Shadow Kid as a son! Kiara: But, that doesn't make sense. I could feel the view slightly, and his Mom still remembers Eric! Merev: Oh. Then that only means one thing. A bad thing. A very bad thing. Kiara & John: What?! [On the surface world, Eric's house explodes into spiraling shadow. Shadow Kids walk out from the burst, ready to "enlsave" the people of The City by erasing their memories with new, Void slave ones. Meanwhile, Amy Four is transformed into a more powerful demon than Demon Amy before her, titled Demonshadow, The Master Possessor.] Will Eric return to normal? Is Merevelous on the good side for good? Is Guyton's plan going to work? Read Chapter 4 to find out (Coming Soon)! Category:Chapters